Max's Baby
by MaxIsMe
Summary: Old story I found. Anyways, Max and Fang have a little fun, but there's a consequence. Can they handle it? T 'cause I'm paranoid. *flees* WINGS! And let me know if it should be a Niggy story or Eggy?
1. Let's have fun

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my gosh guys! I went on my old FF account and I forgot about this story! It was my first FanFic ever! Please don't mean, but it'll get better!**

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR PARAMORE! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Congratulations ma'am. It's a girl. What will you name her?" I looked at my flock, then locked my gaze on Fang, and he gave me the tiniest smile, pink still tinting his cheeks, and nodded slightly. "I'll name her…" <em>

That is the third time this week I've had that dream! It's starting to bug me. And yet… it's intriguing. Well, time to start the day. I got out of bed and stretched out my wings. That's right. Wings. And no, they're not fake. My name's Maximum Ride, but the rest of the flock calls me Max. The flock are my "siblings". There are six –seven if you count Total- of us.

There's Fang. My Fang. We've been a couple only for about a year now, but it seems like forever. He's silent, dark, mysterious, and he has wings too. We all do, but his are beautiful. Don't tell him I said that.

There's also Iggy, 18 (like me and Fang), and he's blind. He's notorious for making and detonating bombs. He's just as bad as Gazzy, whose real name is the Gasman. He's 12 and freakishly tall for his age. But, again, we all are.

Then there's Nudge, the preppy 15 year old. She's the one to go to if you have a fashion crisis. No joke. Then there's 10 year old Angel. She's a mind reader, and a mind controller. She has other powers, like breathing under water, but that's not important. Well, now you know about us. Oh, and one more thing. I'm supposed to save the world. No pressure, right? Wrong!

I got out of bed and put on my clothes. Jeans and a Paramore shirt. Typical outfit for me. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Then my door cracked open. I froze. Every muscle in my body tensed up. _Wait a sec. I know that hand._ Fang came in and sat on my bed. I sat beside him, while getting a comb through one of my impossible snarls. He smirked at me.

"Scare you?"

"You wish Emo Kid," I said, smirking. But he knew me too well, so he just laughed. That's what I love about him. He's so silent and mysterious around everyone else, but he's so open with me.

"So, the kids are with your mom, and Iggy and Ella went to a movie. Watcha wanna do tonight?" I pondered this question for a while. I was thinkin' a walk around the park, and then spend the rest of the night in here," I said, winking. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

So that's exactly what we did.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh, what'd they do? *sly smile*<strong>


	2. Congratz Father Fang

**A/N: Soo, guys, if you're reading this, it didn't suck as bad as I thought. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my bed, listening to my iPod, when Fang walked in.<p>

"Hey." My God, does he look incredibly hot. And on account of what we did last week, he looks hotter than ever.

"Hey." I smiled at him, and moved to make room for him on my bed. He smiled back and sat beside me.

"Have fun last week?" He said in a teasing tone. "Nope." I said, making my face carefully blank. No expression whatsoever. He looked at me, studying my face, and then laughed. I laughed too, not because his laugh is contagious –well it is, but not's the main reason why I laughed. I laughed because when he laughs, it makes my day brighter.

"Nice one, Max." He leaned in and kissed me softly. I love feeling his lips on mine. There was a knock on my door and we broke apart quickly. We're not going to get in trouble, we just don't like people barging in when we act all couple-y.

"Yes?" I looked at Fang. He shrugged. He talks a lot, as you can tell. The door opened and in stepped…

…Iggy. Yeah, Iggy. "What's up Iggy?" I said, confused. He normally doesn't come to my room. Ever. "I, uh, need advice. What does it mean when a girl is "late"?" He asked, tentatively.

I looked at Fang, and smirked. "Fangy here will explain everything." I said, giggling. My giggle quickly faded when I realized something. "I'll be back." I said, rushing to the bathroom. Crap, crap, crap. I hope it's not true. Oh, God, please let it not be happening. I check the cabinet for what I was looking for and tested.

"SHIT!" I scream so loud, everyone in a half-mile of the house heard me. I came out of the bathroom and slumped against the wall. Fang sat beside me and put his arm around me. "Hey", he said, "what's wrong?"

I looked at him, with tears in my eyes. "Remember last week? Congratulations Father Fang." Fang fainted right then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oooooh, Fangy's a father! And he fainted! And Maxie's a mommy! Will they be able to have the kid unharmed? Help me figure out names for the baby!**

**Nudge: Ooh, how about Saphira! Or Nala!**

**...Nala? Too much Lion King.**


	3. Uh Oh

**A/N: hey hey hey guys! Wazzup?**

**Max: Aren't you supposed to be silent for one day?**

**SO?**

**Max: ANyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, I own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

After the shock wore off and I was able to get Fang up, we quickly got rid of the evidence and went to my room. I was currently lying on my bed, Fang sitting with his back on the bed.

"You okay, Fang?" I asked, worry lacing each word.

He nodded, but didn't speak. I sighed. Why did this happen to _us_ of all people? I mean, we have a difficult time keeping _ourselves_ alive, now we have to take care of a kid too? _Sigh_.

I sat up, and had a sudden thought.

"Uh, Fang? Um… How are we gonna tell my mom?" I mean, yeah we're 18, but she's still my mom. And, yes she knew something was going on between Fang and I before _we_ even knew what was happening, but still.

I watched as Fang's body tensed up.

"Well, we are 18, so can she really do anything to us? We're technically adults." I slowly nodded, thinking about what he was saying. I mean, we've kept ourselves alive for who knows how long, and we can do it again for just as long. Even with a kid.

"So when are we gonna tell her?" I said, lying back down, my tank top showing a sliver of my stomach.

"Tell who what?"

We both froze in fear.

_Uh Oh._

* * *

><p><strong>Did Dr. Martinez hear them? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!<strong>

**Random Question: Grab the book nearest to you, turn to page 18, and find line 4. What's it say?**

**My answer: The book is How to be Popular, and line 4 says "really know what cute is."**


	4. Who's gonna tell?

**A/N: Yo yo yo everyboday! Wazzup? Here's the new chapter of Max's Baby. Enjoy! And I still need names!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I looked up at the voice that had asked the question. I visibly relaxed and so did Fang. _It was just Iggy. _

"Nothing, Iggy. Don't worry about it." Fang said, while I sighed and stood up. _'That was a close one' _I thought, while going to close the door.

"Thanks for the visit Iggy, but we really need to, um…" I trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"We need to get ready to go get some groceries." Fang said, completing my thought for me. I gave him a look that said _Thank you_, and he smiled back at me. I was shocked. He _smiled_. He never smiles! I felt myself smiling back, and turned back towards Iggy. "So, if you'll excuse us, we need to be-"

"Wait, what are you two hiding that I don't know about?" Damn, for a blind kid, he can see straight through us. Well, I guess it didn't help I'd paused for a bit…. I sighed and looked at Fang, who nodded imperceptibly.

"Um, well, Iggy… Promise not to tell anyone?" I snapped, hormones already taking over. _Damn._

"Whoa, Max, you're acting like you're pregnant. I promise I won't tell. Now, what is it?" Fang and I didn't respond.

"Max, Fang? You two still there?"

"Yeah, we're here." I said, bracing myself. "And what we're going to tell you can't leave this room. But Iggy, I'm pregnant…" And all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella POV<strong>

"…I'm pregnant…" Nudge and I were walking past Max's room when we both froze and listened in on their conversation. As soon as we heard that, we freaked. Well, Nudge freaked, I was shocked.

"ZOMG, Max's is pregnant? No way! And Fang's the father I bet. ZOMG, I can't wait to see little Max's and Fang's running around. I wonder if she'll lay eggs or have live babies. Hmm, I wonder who should tell Dr. M. Do you think Max will, or Fang? Maybe both? Oh, I want her to name it, or them if it's more than one, akjdbakjkj." I slapped my hand over her mouth. We were in my room, mulling over the information. But that's a good question: Who will tell Mom?

* * *

><p>Again, I need more names! So review? Please? *bambi eyes*<p> 


	5. I'm so fnicking sorry!

**A/N:**

**Yo guys. I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while. But, I've been really busy, and stressed. And unfortunately, I can't update for about 8 more days. Just bare with me! In the mean time, why not check out the poll I have on my page? Or the story I started on FictionPress? My account name there is ArellaIsMe**

**By the by, the only reason I typed this is because I have a few minutes of free time in class.**

**Well, I'm so sorry guys, again, I really am. But I'll see you in 8 days!**

**~Arella and the Flock. ~*FlyOn*~**


	6. Iggy, Ssh!

**A'N: Hey guys! Sorry it's short! They'll be longer! Eventually... SHOUT OUT TO scarlettwolf123! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

Iggy just freaked out.

"You're pregnant! How did that happen? Wait, don't explain. Oooooh, you're mom's gonna kill you! What are you gonna name the baby? Name it after me! Do you know what it is? If it's a boy, why not name it-" I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Iggy, I swear to God, if you tell anyone, I'm gonna kill you." He nodded slowly. I slowly removed my hand and went over to Fang. "Now go Iggy." Iggy ran out of the room.

"Well, that went well. " Fang said, with a straight face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"C'mon, let's go get those groceries." I said, after I kissed him. I wrote a note for mom and left it on the counter, and then we took off to the grocery store.

The whole way there, I was thinking about: _who was gonna tell mom?_

* * *

><p>So, whatcha think?<p>

Random question: Can you touch your nose with your tongue?

I can! So can my mom.

REVIEW!


	7. Relief For the most part

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, stuff happened, couldn't do much, but now I'm finally getting a chance to update my stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV:<strong>

While we were at the grocery store, one thought kept playing through my mind: How was I going to tell mom? Fang looked just as worried. Not that you could tell just by looking at him, but the way his jaw was clenched and the stiffness in his shoulders gave it away.

I nudged him lightly. "Hey, we don't have to go through with this. I could, you know…" I kept my head down, because I really hated talking about an abortion. Fang froze and looked at me. I didn't look at him, but he pulled my chin up so I could look into his eyes.

"Don't you dare think of getting that. I love you Max, and I already love this child. We'll get through this, together." He smiled a little, and wiped the tears forming at the corners of my eyes - stupid hormones. I guess it affects me differently, since I'm not 100% human.

"Thanks Fang." I hugged him, and he hugged me back, and then I felt him stiffen. I looked at him. "What's wrong?" I asked, going on alert.

"We might have to explain earlier than expected." He said, staring, wide-eyed. I turned around and almost fainted, because right in front of us was my mom.

And she looked pissed.


End file.
